Gemini
by Carley Idonea
Summary: Everyone knows about the Ark Twins, Lily and Alice. The Doctor and the Mechanic. The girl they didn't float for breaking the law and the girl who saved the Ark. Now separated between the Ark and the Ground, can the girls survive without one another to rely on?
1. Chapter 1 - Moonlight

**GEMINI**

_Everyone knows about the Ark Twins, Lily and Alice. The Doctor and the Mechanic. The girl they didn't float for breaking the law and the girl who saved the Ark. Now separated between the Ark and the Ground, can the girls survive without one another to rely on?_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - Moonlight.**

_Lily_

The cold floor of my cell had numbed my butt several hours ago, but still I rested my head back on my bunk and stared out at the window that formed a section of the ceiling. I'd been watching the moon rise every night since I'd been put in here. My cell mate, Octavia had fallen asleep several hours ago, her head rested in my lap and the covers from her bunk arranged lopsidedly over her. I straightened them out and brushed a piece of hair from her face. She loved watching the moon; Octavia grew up hidden under the floor of her family's quarters, so the moon was pure magic to her. On the Ark, there was a very strict one child law and her mother had broken it. For sixteen years, her older brother had kept her safe until that disastrous Unity Day party. Before I was arrested, Bellamy had me check on her a few times, when I had my Skybox rotation. My heart broke for their family, every time he had me ferry letters or trinkets to Octavia. His sister had been forced into hiding, while mine could happily live on the Ark. He'd hated me when he found out about Alice. We were a genetic anomaly. Or a "genetic malfunction" as my charmingly sarcastic sister often put it. For almost 70 years on the Ark, no one had given birth to twins. It had supposedly been bred out of our gene pool two generations ago. Then my mother got pregnant and by some bizarre, twisted fluke of biology, nine months later, my sister and I were born. Lily and Alice Kane. Despite the Ark's one child law, Alice and I were both allowed to live. Apparently the Ark Council had a small shred of humanity amidst all of the capital punishment for some of the most ridiculous of crime, for one of which I was currently residing in the Skybox. As I grew older, I realised that my sister and I had been allowed to live simply because my father was on the council and it is for that reason that I suspect I was not floated six months ago when I was arrested. My medical skills had made me valuable to the Ark; Abby Griffin had explained to the Council. It would be a waste of resources and talent to execute me, but it was my medical skills and 'talent' that had landed me in this cell. Every time the door to our cell opened, I nearly jumped out of my skin, fearing that my execution had been decided. After all, I had been 19 for six months; I was living on borrowed time.

I slipped my finger into the metal ring that hung around my neck, running it back and forth along the chain. It wasn't anything important, just a discarded piece of something mechanical that my sister had given me when we were little, the day we both decided what we wanted to be when we grew up. She had a similar ring around her neck, except hers was a something medical.  
"So that my super doctor sister is always there to save me," She'd whispered, when I found it. I think we were 9 at the time. How things change in 10 years. Alice was always the rebellious one, getting into trouble for skipping Earth Skills to go watch a mechanic on a spacewalk. Funny how I was the one now in the Skybox.

* * *

_Alice_

I couldn't sleep and I suspected that it was because somewhere in the Skybox, Lily was staring up at the moon worrying about when she was going to be floated. It was one of those 'Twin things', some sort of telepathic link or so we liked to think. We both knew that the reason she was still alive was because our father was Marcus Kane and held a seat on the Ark council. That was the reason we were both alive and why our mother's pregnancy hadn't been terminated. However, giving birth to both of us had killed her and I don't think our father ever forgave us for that.

He was stupidly protective of us, holding onto every last shred of our mother that was alive in us. We'd inherited her cornflower blue eyes, her chestnut hair and her stubborn personality. Lily got our mother's caring and selfless nature; the reason she was a doctor, and why she was now in the Skybox. I always maintained that Lily was slightly prettier than I was, she insisted that we were completely and utterly identical. But my sister had a heart of gold and wouldn't even let me kick Bellamy Blake's arse when she was arrested because of him.

_"He didn't force me to do anything, Ali." She had said, squeezing my hand tightly when I first visited her, "I chose to help him."_  
I didn't believe her and I knew that she was just protecting him because she had a stupid crush on him or something. I told her as much.  
_"Ali," She said in her soft, twinkling voice that she'd also inherited from our mother, "I don't have a crush on Bellamy, don't be ridiculous. He was trying to protect his sister, just like we protect each other. I thought you of all people would understand why I did what I did. Please try and forgive him."_

I didn't understand and I sure as hell wasn't going to forgive Bellamy Blake for the danger he put my sister in. Our father had almost lost his position on the council trying to save Lily from being floated, but in the end Abby Griffin managed to convince the council that the Ark still needed my beautiful sister. I looked out the window at the moon, imagining my sister staring up at it from her cell, and wrapped my hand around my ring necklace. The door to our quarters opened and our father walked in, running his hand through his greying curly hair.

"Hey Daddy." I whispered, sitting up. He was frowning, like his council meeting had not gone well.

"Alice?" My dad asked, "What are you still doing up? I didn't wake you, did I?"

I shook my head, "Couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Lily;I'm going to go try see her tomorrow."

He took a deep breath, "I'm afraid that isn't going to be possible, sweetheart."

"Why the hell not?!" I dropped the necklace and stood up.

* * *

_Lily_

I frowned as the necklace slipped off my finger. _Something is wrong. _I heard a couple of shouts in the corridor outside my cell and gently shook Octavia.  
"Octavia, wake up..." I whispered, as she stirred, "Something is happening."  
The cell door flew open, crashing against the wall and rebounding slightly.

"Ladies, against the wall please. Hold out your arms."

We scrambled to our feet and Octavia grabbed my arm in terror.

"What is going on?" I asked, backing away from the guard.

In the cell next to ours, I heard Charlotte scream, "Let go of me!"

"What are you doing?!" I shouted, as they wrestled Octavia away from me. "You can't take her! She's not eighteen yet."

Hot tears started flowing down my cheeks as Octavia struggled with the two men holding her, crying out in pain as they slapped a metal cuff around her wrist.

"Prisoner 659, hold out your arm." They barked at me.

"What are you doing with us?"

"Prisoner 659, hold out your arm or you will be restrained."

"What are you doing with us?!" I repeated, louder. They didn't miss a beat and grabbed me around the arms, holding tightly.

"Lily?!" Octavia cried, looking up at me with wide eyes. She'd stopped struggling and had a tear rolling down her cheek, catching the moonlight.

I elbowed the nervous guard who was trying to put the metal cuff around my wrist and twisted out of the grip of the slightly larger guy, holding onto me. I grabbed the baton from his waist band and hit him over the head with it before rounding on the guards that had Octavia.  
"Let. Go. Of. Her." I said, slowly advancing on them.

"Lily! Enough!" A familiar voice called from the doorway. I dropped the baton as Abby Griffin ran into our cell.

"Abby?! What is going on?" I whimpered, running into the arms of my former mentor.

She hugged me tightly, whispering, "They're sending you to the ground..."

"... They're doing what?" I whispered back, my terror escaping into my voice, "They're executing us?"

"No, they need you to see if the ground is habitable." She explained, pushing my hair behind my ears and cupping my face. "You need to take care of them, okay? Watch out for Clarke." Abby had tears in her eyes.

"What are the metal things for?" I asked, as they lead Octavia out of the cell.

"We're going to monitor your vitals on the ground." She held my hand and slid the band onto my wrist. I winced as the needles embedded themselves in my skin. "We need to see how your bodies react to the radiation."

"But why?" Abby was very subtly leading me towards the corridor, taking my jacket as she did. She helped me into it before kissing my forehead.

"Look after them, Lily." We heard a shout behind us and she squeezed my hand as she hurried away.

"Abby! Wait!" I tried to follow her but a guard caught my arm and led me away.

My heart was pounding as I was pushed toward a crowd of prisoners. The younger ones were crying and I tried pulling away from my guard to find Octavia.

"Lily!" The guard hissed, "Stop struggling!

I knew that voice.

* * *

**A.N**

**I recently started watching The 100 and wondered about what happened to Twins, so created Alice and Lily. I liked the idea of them interacting with Bellamy and Octavia and the dynamic there. And of course there has to be one of them on the ground... I'm slowly going to reveal the reason that Lily is in the Skybox as the chapters go on. For reference, the girls are 19 years old and the daughters of Marcus Kane, which is why Lily wasn't floated.**

**Please review :) **

**~ CI xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dropship

**Gemini **

_Everyone knows about the Ark Twins, Lily and Alice. The Doctor and the Mechanic. The girl they didn't float for breaking the law and the girl who saved the Ark. Now separated between the Ark and the Ground, can the girls survive without one another to rely on?_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Dropship.**

_Lily_

I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, "Bellamy?" I hissed, looking up at the guy who was currently sporting a guard uniform, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
He was still holding onto my arm, "Protecting my little sister."  
"By going with her to the ground?" I pulled my arm from his grasp, "Are you insane?"  
"Well I can't very well protect her from up here, now can I?" He placed his hand on my lower back, probably to maintain his guard cover, "Where is she?"  
"I don't know. We got separated. Why are you dressed like a guard?" We were still hissing at one another as the prisoners were led onto the dropship.  
"Lily, shut up," He grabbed my upper arm again and pulled me onto the dropship.  
We were being ushered into seats by a guard that I recognised. Shumway, I think. He stopped Bellamy, looking at him expectantly.  
"It's done." he replied shortly, wearing an expression I didn't recognise.  
Shumway smiled cruelly, "Enjoy your reunion, Cadet Blake."  
"Bellamy?" I asked, "What did you do?"  
He was scanning the faces of the prisoners already in their seats, probably looking for Octavia. I elbowed him to get his attention and grabbed his arms, forcing him to face me, "What did you _do?"  
_"Nothing that matters anymore." He pushed me towards a pair of seats and I reluctantly sat down, glaring at him.  
"We are not finished having this conversation, Blake." He wasn't really paying attention, looking at all the kids that sat in the seats around us, "Bellamy!"  
He had gotten up and would've been off looking for his sister if I hadn't grabbed his hand, "Lily, I need to find Octavia."  
"Look, Bellamy…" I hissed, standing up so that no one would hear me. I was almost a foot shorter than him, so trying to be intimidating was challenging, "I don't know what you did, but I'm assuming you are not supposed to be here. Right now, all you are doing is drawing attention to yourself and you will be no good to Octavia if you get thrown off this ship. So sit down, shut up and act like you are supposed to be here."  
I'd only ever seen Bellamy Blake speechless once before, but he looked distinctly put out by being told off by someone half his size. He sat down, face hidden by the shadows of the dropship, just as a couple of guards carried someone onto the ship. I thought she'd passed out until I recognised the blonde hair.  
"Clarke?" The guards were trying to strap her into her seat, "Oh my god! What have you idiots done to her?" Ignoring, the lecture I had just given to Bellamy, I rushed over to Clarke and dodged the guards who tried to grab me. I held her neck up, trying to find her pulse. Despite the fact that she was unconscious, her heart was beating too quickly.  
"She's just been sedated." The guards hauled me up by my arms, "Now get back in your seat."  
I struggled, "What the hell did you sedate her with? GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME; I AM A DOCTOR!"  
"Hey, hey, hey…" Wells Jaha, the chancellor's kid reached out a hand, "Let her go… She's just doing her job."  
The guard scoffed, "And I am doing mine." He shoved me towards my seat and I tripped over my feet as the launch procedure began. There was a loud alarm and a couple of orange warning lights flashed. The guards filed out and the doors shut behind them.  
There were shouts of protests and Bellamy hauled me up off the floor of the dropship. "Wells! Is Clarke okay?" I called over the launch noises, as I strapped myself in, just in time as we were catapulted out of the launch zone. Gasping, I gripped the arm rests of my seat, digging my nails into the,.  
"Yeah, she's fine. The sedative is wearing off." I was distracted by the sound of someone crying next to me and turned to find a girl hyperventilating. I didn't recognise her, but she looked young. The ship shuddered and her breathing became more and more rapid.  
"Okay, okay…" I put my hand on the panicking girl's arm, squeezing gently, "You're okay, sweetie… What's your name?"  
She turned her head to look at me and I saw the sheer terror in her eyes, "Leila…"  
"Okay, Leila… Listen to me, I want you to look straight ahead," I snapped my fingers to catch the attention of the guy sitting directly opposite us, making motions of breathing in and out, "Look at him, okay? Now what you are going to do is take a really deep breath in and let it out okay? So, look at him… he's going to breathe with you… okay? Breathe in… and breathe out." The guy opposite us took over, guiding her through the breathing. I kept a reassuring hand on hers and looked over to where Clarke and Wells sat. She was giving him an earful.  
We shuddered again and Leila whimpered, her breathing quickening again, "Come on Leila, you've got this." The guy opposite us called, "Breathe with me! Good girl!"  
I threw him a grateful expression before Chancellor Jaha's face appeared on numerous screens dotted around the dropship, _"Prisoners of the Ark…"  
_"Oh god, here we go…" Bellamy muttered; I had forgotten he was there. I was only vaguely listening to the speech that Jaha gave; my father had probably written it. I'd heard them all thousands of times before.  
_"Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."_ My eyes widened and I looked over at Wells and Clarke who shared my expression.  
"Your dad is a dick, Wells." Someone called from the over side of the dropship.  
"I'm so sorry…" I mouthed to Wells; although I didn't know why. My own father had called me expendable. My own father, who had almost lost his seat on the council trying to save me twice, didn't care anymore. I tried to breathe it away but a tear slid down my cheek.  
"Lil?" Bellamy asked, noticing the tear. Shaking my head, I sucked in my breath, as a few cheers echoed around the ship. "Spacewalker bandit strikes again!"  
"Yes, Finn!"  
I rolled my eyes. Finn Collins had cut himself out of his seat and was once again going on a spacewalk, "Finn, you idiot, sit down before you hurt yourself."  
He ignored me and somersaulted over to Clarke, where she and Wells gave him a similar lecture. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to pull myself together.  
"You two!" Clarke's voice cut through my moment of silence, "Stay in your seats if you want to live!"  
My eyes flew open and I saw two kids cutting themselves out of their seats. Before I could yell at them the parachutes deployed and they were thrown across the dropship. People were screaming as we were jolted around in our seats. The retrorockets hadn't fired yet, we were going to die. I closed my eyes again and looked up to the roof, wondering if our 'telepathic link' could transcend the distance between us.

_I love you, Ali._

* * *

_Alice_

There were a large group of people gathered at the end of the corridor that lead to the main control room of the Earth Monitoring Station. They were yelling about the dropship they had seen and Callie Cartwig, some bimbo who my father had been sleeping with was trying to keep some sort of order.  
"We cannot confirm or deny anything at this time."  
I scoffed, as I hurried passed, "_Pathetic."  
_My father looked up from some schematics and charts as I stormed in, he recognised my thundercloud expression, "Alice, now is really not the time!"  
"Dad, I really don't care about some stupid argument that we can have later. I'm good with this sort of thing; I can help!" I spat, not in the mood for arguing about Lily. I didn't wait for permission before approaching the head technician and snatching a tablet from his hands. They'd lost all communication with the dropship, which was hurtling very quickly towards the Earth and was off course for some reason. The 100 year old ship had suffered a complete system failure. "Not surprising", I muttered to myself as Sinclair explained all of this to my father.  
"Other than the telemetry from their wristbands, we got nothing no audio, no video, no computer link. Everything that we programmed in to help them is gone. They're on their own."  
My father looked over at me warningly as Sinclair said those last words. My eyes flashed angrily as I thought of my sister.  
"Is there any way we can re-establish communication?" I asked, knowing full well the answer to the question. It was more for my idiot father's benefit.  
Sinclair looked at my father, questioningly. He nodded, "It's okay. She has the clearance." Clearly I was getting a security clearance increase in the next 30 seconds.  
"Not from up here. We'd need a mechanic on the ground."  
I looked up at the boards, at the names of the prisoners that were on the dropship. Wells Jaha and Monty Green would probably try to fix the communication systems; they both liked to tinker. I'd recruited Monty myself from Agro Station, but the idiot had gotten himself arrested for making drugs with some other kid before he'd finished his technician course. There were a couple other names on the boards that I recognised, flagging them in my mind as stupid kids who would probably cause an electrical fire if they even touched on of the wires. As my gaze swept back and forth across the boards, I was constantly distracted by my sister and I thought back to the conversation that my father and I had very loudly last night.

xxx

"_What the HELL do you mean I can't see Lily tomorrow?" I had screamed, "I've not seen her in a month! She's going to think I don't care!"_

_He held up his hands to try and calm me, "Alice, will you please take a minute and calm down? Yelling at me is not going to make this situation any better."_

"_What did you DO?" I continued screaming, "Did you float her? Your disappointment daughter who fell in love with a criminal and who has such a big heart that she broke the law to save some innocent little girl! Did you even try to stop them from floating her when she was arrested or did you just think that would end all of your problems! You never really wanted both of us anyway!"_

_My father threw his jacket as a chair, causing it to topple over, "ALICE, THAT IS ENOUGH!"_

_I stopped, shocked. Despite being the head of Law Enforcement on the Ark and having a reputation for being a heartless bastard, my father never lost his temper at Lily and I. He pushed back another chair, shaking and sat in it, his head in his hands._

_I dropped to my knees in front of him, "Daddy? What is going on?"_

"_I really shouldn't be telling you this Alice, but I will probably end up giving you the security clearance anyway…" He took a deep breath and I noticed in the light how tired he looked. And old, "We're sending the prisoners to the ground."_

_I stopped breathing._

"_Alice?" _

"_You're… you're executing them all? You're executing Lily?"_

"_No, Alice… We're not executing them. We need them to see if we can live on the ground, if it's safe."_

"_Daddy, you need to get Lily off of that ship! She'll die down there!"_

_My father looked like he was choosing his words very carefully, "She'll die up here too."_

_I took a moment, "Because of the flaw in the life support system that Jake Griffin found? Have you not been able to fix that?"_

_He shook his head, "They need another six months…"_

_I swallowed, "How much oxygen to we have left?"_

"_Three months," he paused, "If we're lucky…"_

_There was a look in my father's eyes that I did not like._

_xxx_

"Alice?" My father looked at me expectantly; Sinclair, Callie and Abby were also staring at me.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

"Can you look at the schematics of the dropship and see if there is any other way for us to establish contact with the hundred?" Sinclair repeated, watching me strangely.

I looked up at the flashing boards, at my sister's face, "I can try."

* * *

**A.N. **

**What do you think? Not much has happened this chapter, but I hope you got a good sense of what the Twins are like.**

**Please leave a review, as I welcome all love and criticism. I'm doing a Creative Writing degree so even though this is not an original plot and such, any thoughts that you have on my writing style are most appreciated.**

**Next stop, Earth. (Given that I am perpetually single on Valentine's Day and have the house to myself, I will try upload another chapter tonight)**

**~ C.I**

**xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3 - We're back, Bitches!

**Gemini**

_Everyone knows about the Ark Twins, Lily and Alice. The Doctor and the Mechanic. The girl they didn't float for breaking the law and the girl who saved the Ark. Now separated between the Ark and the Ground, can the girls survive without one another to rely on?_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - We're back, Bitches!**

_Lily_

My eyes were still closed, my hands gripping my seat belt and my neck braced from the impact. I could hear nothing, only the sound of my breathing. I found it soothing, a moment where I completely forgot about the six months and about the disaster that was probably about to ensue. The moment didn't last long.

"Finn, is he breathing?" Clarke's voice was shaking, despite her every effort to sound in control. My training kicked in as I extracted myself from the belt and launched myself across the dropship. Neither of the kid's that had taken off their seatbelts had a pulse and Finn looked horrified.

"The outer door is on the lower level. Let's go!"

Clarke looked up at me, her eyes flitting over to Finn, "Go. I've got this."

She bounced up, throwing herself down the hatch, "No! You can't just open the doors!"

"Finn," I said, checking him for any injuries, "Are you alright?"

He looked down at the limp bodies, "I killed them."

"No, their stupidity killed them. Now shut up and follow my finger." I became very focused whenever I had a patient; Abby had always said that my bedside manner needed a bit of work.

Bellamy's voice floated up from the lower level, "Alright hold on guys, just back it up."

I smiled, tapping Finn on the shoulder, "You're fine." I did not want to miss this reunion; I'd just seen Octavia clamber down the ladder.

Clarke was lecturing Bellamy about toxic air and I stifled a giggle at his sarcastic reply as I lowered myself down the hatch.

"Bellamy?" I'd never heard Octavia sound so small, or surprised.

I hurried down the last few rungs, just in time to see Bellamy's face as he pulled his sister into his arms. There were murmurs around me as people recognised the pair and I slipped through the crowd to the front, where Clarke had just pointed out Bellamy's lack of wrist band.

Octavia looked furious and snapped, "DO you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year!"

That got a reaction.

"No one has a brother!"

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they hid under the floor!"

Octavia launched forward, but Bellamy grabbed her arm. I stepped forward, putting my hand out, softly saying her name,

"Octavia…"

Just as Bellamy said, "Octavia, no!"

I shared a look with Bellamy over her head as he smiled, "Let's give them something else to remember you by."

"Yeah… Like what?"

I smiled, touching my hand to her arm, "How about being the first person on the Earth in 100 years?"

Bellamy winked at me before turning back to the handle. Clarke was about to protest but I stepped next to her and closed my hand over hers.

"It's okay, Clarke."

Bellamy pulled the lever. I held my breath and squeezed Clarke's hand.

* * *

_Alice_

Every few minutes I looked back up at the monitor, checking that Lily was still alive. Her screen was flashing red, but the bars that were peaking said something about adrenalin and endorphins. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
The schematics of the dropship were useless. Apart from the ship being 100 years old, the council had left absolutely nothing of use for the kids to use and I didn't even know what had been damaged in the landing.  
Dad was holding a "_This is what we know" _meeting; his usual way of asserting his dominance. As usual, I didn't pay attention. Abby and Dr Jackson were explaining something to him and he was asking stupid questions. I rolled my eyes. _God! _My father was an idiot. The brains that Lily and I inherited clearly came from our mother because he clearly had none. I hated my father's job; I hated the man it turned him into. The loving man who had fought to save my sister and I became a monster when he put on that council pin. When I watched our father at work, all I saw was a self-serving, power hungry _jackass, _not the man who used to tickle Lily and I before we went to bed.

I mirrored Abby's smile as she declared, "They're excited to be there."

Closing my eyes, I tried to imagine what was going on a few thousand miles below me. I tried to see the world through Lily's eyes.

* * *

_Lily_

The light was blinding. The gust from the door dropping had blown us all back slightly. I inhaled what felt like pure oxygen and watched as Octavia slowly walked down the ramp, savouring every breath and step. She jumped the last step onto the ground and I smiled. Bellamy was grinning too, something that I hadn't seen since he watched her dance at the Unity Day party. I shook the memory of that night from my head; I could replay all of that later. I didn't want to miss Octavia's moment.

She threw her hands up and yelled at the top of her voice, "We're back, BITCHES!"

A laugh escaped my lips as the kids ran passed me and I watched as Bellamy put his arm around his sister. I watched a couple of kids touch trees and leaves. I watched Clarke jump off the side of the ramp and stare at her feet for a moment as they touched the ground. The young faces around me were gleaming and watched them all; I made notes of the injuries I would have to attend to later. A few cuts that would need cleaning, a dislocated shoulder that I would have to realign and a girl who I remembered had diabetes. I'd need to keep an eye on her. Leila walked past me, her hand intertwined with the guy who had helped me with her breathing. I grinned and watched Clarke walk away, examining a map. I was so busy watching the kids enjoying themselves on the Ground that I hadn't even noticed that my feet were still routed in place in the doorway to the dropship. I didn't notice Bellamy walking back up to me until he was standing right in front of me.

"Scared Lil?" He held out his hand.

I laughed, taking it, "Not a chance!"

He pulled me down the ramp and I had to run to keep up with him. He dragged me onto the ground and I tripped over a root, falling into his arms. I was still giggling as I regained my footing and spun around, holding my arms out, looking up at the sky. I turned two full circles before I stopped. Bellamy was watching me with a smile on his face and I dropped my arms.

"Alice would love this." I whispered sadly, looking back up at the sky. 

* * *

_Alice_

"Do we know where they landed yet?" I asked loudly, over another one of my Dad's stupid questions.

He shook his head, "No, why?"

"If we know exactly where the dropship landed, I can work out what sort of damage has been done and what they might be able to fix."

A phone rang and Abby answered it. My dad looked annoyed, "How would you be able to do that?"

"I can run a couple of simulations, obviously it won't be perfect but it could give us a vague idea." His expression turned from annoyance to pride for a moment, before it was interrupted by Abby barking instructions.

"Jackson, I need blood and lots of it. A –" She hurried out the room, "Then get your ass into the O.R."

Dad followed her, "Abby, what's wrong?"

"The chancellor has been shot."

For the second time in the last 12 hours, I did not like the expression on my father's face. Everyone one in the room had stopped.

"You all have jobs to do!" My father said loudly, interrupting everyone's silent prayers, "Alice, work with Sinclair to find out where that ship landed. Shumway, I want everyone on this Ark accounted for. The rest of you, get back to work!"

I frowned, holding out my hand as Sinclair approached me, "I'll be a minute."

Following my dad, I watched as he ordered Shumway to do something else. With a pang of nausea, I realised that with the Chancellor in critical condition, my father was in charge.

Lily and I had always dreaded this day. Marcus Kane, Chancellor Pro Tempore. We both agreed that Dad in charge would really not be a good idea. Of all the awful decisions that Thelonious Jaha had made, including floating Jake Griffin and throwing Lily in the Skybox, electing Dad as his Vice Chancellor really was the worst.

"Dad! Wait!" I didn't know what to say to him as he turned around. He didn't look old or tired any more, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn't have that constant air of sadness that had hung around since Lily was arrested. He looked… _evil. _"Is the Chancellor going to be okay?"

He looked like he wanted to hit me, "Dr Griffin is very good at her job, she will do everything she can to save the Thelonious." I nodded, sadly wishing Lily was here. I really needed my sister. I then had the stupidest idea that I had possibly ever had. There was someone else on this Ark with a sibling, someone else with a sibling on the ground.

Lily had trusted him.

"I am sooo going to regret this…" I muttered under my breath as I went in search for Bellamy Blake.

* * *

**A.N**

**A slightly shorter chapter for now, but I'm going to start delving into the history of Bellamy and the twins next chapter.**

**As always, any feedback is most welcome.**

**~C.I.**

**xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4 - History Part One

**Gemini**

_Everyone knows about the Ark Twins, Lily and Alice. The Doctor and the Mechanic. The girl they didn't float for breaking the law and the girl who saved the Ark. Now separated between the Ark and the Ground, can the girls survive without one another to rely on?_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – History. Part One.**

_Lily_

_\- -Two Years Ago - -_

_There was a chest infection going around the Ark and the Med Bay was absolutely swarming with people. I had been working for more than twelve hours and was beginning to feel it._

"_Lily!" Abby came up behind me and took the clipboard of the patient I had been examining, "Go home. You are no good to me if you are dead on your feet."_

"_But Dr Griffin…" I tried to argue._

_She held up her hand to silence me, "Lily, your father will not be pleased with either of us if you flunk your exam tomorrow."_

_Shit. My final medical exam was the next day. In the panic of the outbreak and trying to quarantine the infected population, I had forgotten. "Oh crap!" I muttered, as Abby followed me to the locker room and watched as I scrubbed out of the quarantine bay._

"_You will do absolutely brilliantly, Lily." She said, trying to reassure me, "You know your stuff and you have been assisting me for the last 3 years! You are going to absolutely ace that exam." She gave me a tight hug._

"_Thank you, Abby." I whispered, trying to squash the nerves that were slowly building up._

_She grinned, "Now get out of here! You know what your father is like about curfew."_

_I laughed and grabbed my coat, before hurrying out of the medical bay. The corridor was surprisingly empty apart from a guard at the end who I did not recognise from this distance. Clearly, everyone was trying to keep themselves away from the infection. _

"_Evening," I smiled at the guard, whose face suddenly looked very familiar. I became very aware of him watching me and as I reached the junction, I looked for any other people who might be able to help me._

_He grabbed me arm, covered my mouth and pulled me into an alcove, an alcove that was a blind spot in the Ark security camera system. I froze, unable to struggle and felt something pressing up against my back. With a jolt, I realised that it was his baton, charged and ready to release a burst of electricity. I closed my eyes as I felt his breath next to my ear, forgetting every single bit of self-defence training that my father had insisted I take. _

"_You're a doctor?" He asked, still covering my mouth. I nodded, petrified, trying to turn my head so I could get a better look at his face. My back was arched away from the baton and my body was shaking._

"_If I take my hand away, you had better not scream."_

_I nodded again._

"_I'll turn on this baton if you make a sound."_

_Slowly, he removed his hand and grabbed my arm forcing me around to face him. His face was hidden in the shadow._

"_What do you want from me?" I whimpered, bracing myself for all sorts of horrors._

_He frowned, "Someone very special to me is sick. And you are going to help her."_

"_You should bring her down to the medical bay." I murmured, my voice shaking._

_He gripped my wrist tightly, "No! She isn't going anywhere. You will go and get whatever you need to help her and then you will come with me."_

_There was something about him that seemed familiar and his dark expression scared me. "Okay." I extracted my wrist from his grip and held up my hands in surrender, "Okay… I'll help you."_

"_Then go." He shoved me out the alcove, "You have five minutes."_

_As I ran back to the medical bay, I thought about pushing any one of the panic buttons that I passed. I ran through to my locker and grabbed a few things out of it. My stethoscope and a flashlight. I then pulled some emergency antibiotics from my kit that I'd forgotten to return to the supply cupboard. There was another small bottle of pills that I grabbed too and shoved it all into the pockets of my jacket._

"_Lily!?" I heard a familiar voice call from the door way, "What are you doing back here? I told you to go home!"_

_I spun around and saw Abby walking it, removing her own lab coat and stethoscope from around her neck. "I..um…"_

_I thought about telling her. She'd call my dad and the guard would be arrested. Then I thought back to the look of desperation on his face as he'd tried to act tough and dominant. I thought the tone of panic that slipped into his instructions. "I forgot to clock out." I spouted quickly, grabbing my key card and swiping it against the box on the wall. In my rush to get home and study, I had actually forgotten to clock myself out._

"_Okay, Lily… Good luck tomorrow!"_

_I was already out the door, "Thanks Abby."_

_The guard was waiting for me at the end of the corridor and grabbed my arm._

_I pulled it back, "Are you an idiot? There are cameras all along that corridor. I've said that I will help you. You don't need to manhandle me." He looked taken aback and stared at me for a moment.  
"I'm Lily." I added._

_He stayed silent for a moment, "Bellamy. We're going this way."_

_I followed him silently through the corridors. We were heading down to the Factory station; I'd not been down here many times and kept my head down as we passed people. Bellamy had clearly not known who I was when he pulled me into that alcove, but there were many people who might recognise me down here._

_We were in the residential section of Factory station now, B-17 and Bellamy stopped me outside the door, to what I assumed were his quarters. "You cannot breathe a word of this to anyone." He tried to sound threatening, but his concern for whoever was behind that door was greater than his threat.  
I nodded and heard a cough from behind the door. It was a cough that I had been hearing all day. Bellamy checked that no one was in the corridor before he opened the door and ushered me in.  
A young girl, who was about fourteen, was lying on the bottom bunk and looked up when the door opened. An older woman jumped from her bedside when she noticed me._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, trying to shield the young girl from my view, "What do you want?!"_

_I took a step back as she rushed towards me and collided with Bellamy, who quickly closed the door. "Bellamy! What the hell is this?"_

"_Mom!" he said loudly over her, stepping in front of me, "She's a Doctor; she said that she will help."_

_Bellamy's mother spat at my feet, "Do you even know who she is?"_

"_I don't care who she is; she could be Marcus Bloody Kane's daughter for all I care." I stiffened, clearly Bellamy didn't know who I was, "She told me that she would help and I believe her!"_

_Either Bellamy's mother saw my reaction or decided that whoever was on the bed was more important than my lineage because she didn't say anything further to Bellamy. Instead she side stepped him and glared at me,  
"You tell anyone about this and I will come and kill you." She stormed out of the room._

_The young girl on the bed stirred, "Bellamy?"_

_His stance softened and he rushed over to the bed, pushing the young girl's hair out her face, "Hey,"_

_She noticed me and grabbed his hand in a panic, "Who is she?"_

_Bellamy looked back at me, "Her name is Lily. She's a doctor."_

_I recognised the look he gave her as he beckoned me forward. She was still gripping his hand._

"_Hi sweetie," I said, in a soothing voice that I saved for the nervous patients, "I'm going to help you, okay?"_

_She let go of Bellamy's hand and he moved back, allowing me to get close to the bed and pull out my supplies._

_I tried to make her trust me, "What's your name?"_

_She hesitated, looking at Bellamy for approval, "Octavia." She whispered, when he nodded, "Octavia Blake."_

_I looked up at Bellamy, finally understanding. I knew why I recognised his worry and the look on his face when he saw Octavia; when he saw her hurting._

_It was the same look that Alice gave me._

_xxx_

_When I'd finished examining Octavia, I took Bellamy aside, "So, your sister has a chest infection…"_

"_How did you…" He started, stepping back but I grabbed his hand._

"_I won't say anything…" He glared at me for a few moments, but my hand on his seemed to reassure him. "Octavia has a chest infection, but it's a little worse than I would have liked because she didn't get medical treatment sooner. I've given her a strong dose of antibiotics to try and speed up the recovery, but it means she will sleep for about 24 hours."_

_He nodded, worry still painted on his face._

"_She will be fine. With the antibiotics and rest, she will be back to normal by the end of the week. But she needs to rest…" I said sternly, "I don't know how you've kept her hidden for this long…"_

"_We have so many inspections…" he said._

"_I can try quarantine off this area or keep you off the inspection list, but it will have to wait until tomorrow." I looked back at Octavia, "She's beautiful."_

_He looked taken aback, but nodded his thanks._

"_I should go, before anyone notices that I am missing." I put my jacket back on and hid my kit in the pockets again._

_The corridor was empty when Bellamy and I stepped out of the Blake's quarters. I drew in my breath; it was after curfew. _

"_I'll walk you back," Bellamy offered, but I shook my head. We walked around a corner into another empty corridor._

"_It's probably safest if we are not seen together," I said softly, turning to him, "But please make sure you let me know how she's doing."_

"_Thank you…" he said quietly in reply, "For helping her."_

"_It's my job," I mumbled shortly, digging in my pocket. "So, give her one of these every couple morning and…" _

_I stopped, as Bellamy pulled me into an alcove, trapping me between his body and the wall, "What the hell?"_

"_Shhhh…" He whispered, "Someone is coming."_

_I held my breath, becoming aware of my close proximity to him. _

"_I know you are there!" A guard's voice called and I grimaced; we were screwed. I looked up at Bellamy as the guard spoke again, "Come out and you might not get into trouble."_

"_Shit." He whispered down to me. I smiled, slipping my hand into Bellamy's jacket and leaving the bag of pills. "I've got an idea… just play along."_

_I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the alcove._

"_Cadet Blake, why are you not patrolling your area? You are already on probation" I wrapped both my hands around Bellamy's and battered my eye lids, the guard started when he noticed me, "Miss Kane! You should be in your quarters. It's passed curfew." _

_I felt Bellamy tense next to me, but I held onto his hand, digging my nails into his palm._

"_I'm so sorry, sir. I know he's supposed to be on duty but I just really wanted to see him. He spends so much time on his guard training that I barely get to see him anymore." I looked up at Bellamy with what I hoped was a loving expression on my face, "I didn't mean to get him into trouble."_

_I turned back to the guard, who seemed to have brought my doting girlfriend act, "Very well, Miss Kane. But you shouldn't be out after curfew. And Cadet Blake, you should know better."_

"_I apologise, Sir." Bellamy laced his fingers through mine, "If you don't mind, I'll just make sure she gets home safe."_

_The guard shook his head sternly, "I will walk her back to her quarters; you need to get back to your post."_

_I smiled sweetly, "Could we please have two minutes to say goodbye?"_

_He rolled his eyes, but nodded, turning his back and walking a few paces away. I pulled my hand from his; his palm was getting sweaty in his discomfort. I stood close to him, so that we could hear each other murmuring._

"_That was brilliant, thank you," Bellamy hissed, "You saved my ass."_

_I smiled, "It's okay, as long as he doesn't suspect anything else or tell my father. Give her the pills every morning and let me know if she is anything but okay…"_

_His expression hardened and he grabbed my wrist tightly, "You're Kane's daughter? If you say anything…"_

"_Bellamy, I'm not my father. You can trust me. I promise."_

_He still held onto my wrist, "Forgive me if I don't believe you."_

"_Okay, time's up. Time to get you home, young lady." The guard had turned around and was looking at us suspiciously._

_Bellamy was still glaring at me. I rose up on my toes and kissed him, slipping my hand up to his face. "Believe that…" I whispered, holding his gaze._

_He gave me a very small nod; I'd left him speechless._

_I noticed the guard's name tag as I followed him back through the Ark up to Alpha Station, where I was sure that I was going to be in trouble. "Lieutenant Cooper," I asked, sweetly. I was really milking this sugar coated bimbo routine, "Do you mind not telling my father that I was seeing Bellamy? It's just, you know how over protective he can be and Bellamy is doing so well in the guard. I don't want my father to do anything... drastic."_

_"You are out after curfew, Miss Kane. I'm going to have to put it in my incident report."_

_"But, Lieutenant, Bellamy was only wishing me luck; I'm writing my final medical exam tomorrow. You know how it is with all the training. After curfew is the only time we can spend together." I was starting to annoy myself with the web I was spinning, time for some bribery, "It's the annual review next week isn't it, Sir?_

_"Yes, Miss Kane."_

_I smirked, "I can put in a good word with my father. There are very few guardsmen who would walk a young girl all the way home after curfew."_

_That seemed to work, "Very well, Miss Kane. I will not mention your break of curfew in my report." He hesitated, "Or your boyfriend."_

_I sent down a silent prayer to the Earth Goddess that Grandma Vera was always going on about, "Please, don't let us get caught."_

* * *

**A.N.**

**Lucky you, two chapters in one day! I did not intend for this flashback chapter to be so long, or to only be from Lily's perspective, but once I started writing I just couldn't stop. I'm on a bit of a roll today, so I might even get another chapter up tonight.**

**What do you think?**

**Please leave reviews ...**

**~ C.I. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 - Criminals

**Gemini**

_Everyone knows about the Ark Twins, Lily and Alice. The Doctor and the Mechanic. The girl they didn't float for breaking the law and the girl who saved the Ark. Now separated between the Ark and the Ground, can the girls survive without one another to rely on?_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Criminals.**

_Lily_

Even with her back to me, I could tell that Clarke was frowning. Bellamy had gone off to find Octavia and make sure she hadn't gotten into any trouble in the three minutes that we'd been on the ground. I was slightly overwhelmed by the ground, not really sure how to react. Keeping organised meant I could keep a level head. Clarke seemed to have the same idea.  
"Clarke?" I asked, approaching her and Finn. He'd gotten over his shock quite quickly.

"Princess was just having a revelation." I frowned; she was not going to enjoy that nickname.

She was holding out the map that she'd found before getting off the dropship.

"What's wrong?" I'd gotten used to reading Clarke and her mother with all the time I spent in Ark Station Medical with them.

"You know how the Chancellor was talking about Mount Weather…" She gestured towards a peak on the other side of the forest. I drew in my breath at the view. It was incredible.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?" I understood Clarke's frustration now, "They dropped us on the wrong freaking mountain?"

"Exactly. What the hell are we going to do?" Clarke, like Abby, always liked to be in charge. She marched back to the dropship and started drawing lines all over the map.

Wells watched her for a moment before dropping his bombshell about the communication systems being dead.

"God, I wish Alice was here," I muttered, sitting down on the ramp and hanging my legs over the side next to Clarke. I tuned out of their conversation, fraught with the tension of Well's betrayal. I scanned over the faces of the kids who will still running around excitedly, trying to remember their names from my Skybox rotations. I recognised Harper, Monroe and Monty. I couldn't remember Monty's friend, the guy with the googles who was now approaching Clarke.

"Hey, hey, hey, hands off him. He's with us." I looked back over my shoulder at the source of the threatening drawl. _John Murphy. _ I couldn't remember what he did to end up in the Skybox, but I could tell he was trouble. He'd already rounded up some of the more dangerous kids and was marching around like a bully in the school yard.

"Wells…" I warned in an undertone, he really needed to keep his head down.

He continued, trying to be diplomatic, "Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are."

"We're on the ground, that not good enough for you?" Bellamy was standing a couple of meters away with Octavia and I slipped off the ramp as Wells stepped forward.

Clarke and I exchanged a look as the murmurs began, "We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."

I let out a quiet grumble of desperation as Wells mentioned his father, who was possibly the most hated man on the Ark. Perhaps unfairly so, but the hate came with the job.

"Screw your father?" Octavia said angrily, "What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little Princess?"

Noises of agreement spread around the crowd that had now formed and I frowned as Wells countered, "What? Would you rather Murphy was in charge?"

"Do you think we care who's in charge?" Clarke's voice carried across the group and I had to fight back a smile. She was a natural born leader, "We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now."

"No, Clarke has a point…" I stepped forward, "We need to start setting ourselves up – we need to go get those supplies, we need to find a water source, we need to…"

"Who the hell are you?!" Someone shouted, from the back.

Before I could answer, Murphy was glaring down at me, "She's Kane's Daughter."

I stood my ground, replying, "Does it really matter who my father is?"

We glared at one another for longer than necessary, until he realised that I wasn't going to back down. I smirked; I might be short but I can hold my ground when I need to, "Whether you like it or not, Clarke is right. We need to get to Mount Weather."

"I've got a better idea. You three go, find it for us." Bellamy spoke with a venomous tone, "Let the privileged do the work for a change."

I stared at him in disbelief as another cheer rose from the group; Octavia hit his arm hissing, _"Bellamy!"_ Shaking my head, I turned sharply and weaved through the crowd. I had had enough. They could all starve for all I cared.

* * *

_Alice_

I'd only just made it down to the Factory Station when I ran into Commander Shumway.

"Miss Kane," he said sternly, "You should be in the Earth Monitoring Station, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Commander," I tried to think of a reasonable lie to get me out of trouble, but my mind went blank. Crap. "I was looking for an old friend of my sister's."

"Bellamy Blake?" He asked, and I jumped. _God, Lily was right… Shumway was creepy as hell. _"He isn't here."

I frowned, "Where is he?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know…?" He grabbed my arm and marched me back to Go Sci.

I pulled my arm from his grip, dramatically, "Really?"

My father could tell that I was about to explode, as I stormed up to him, closely followed by Shumway, "Dad, will you please tell this _idiot _that the next time he touches me will be the last time he has hands."

"I found her down in B-17," Shumway explained, "You asked to be notified if there was any news. The Chancellor is still in surgery, but we have I. the shooter. Bellamy Blake is the only person on The Ark unaccounted for."

I laughed, "Oh come on, Bellamy? Seriously?"

Dad held up his hand to silence me, "Who is he?"

"He's a no-one, a janitor." Shumway continued and I glared at him. I might have not liked Bellamy but there was no way I was letting Shumway call the guy my sister fell in love with a no-one.

"Dad… He's the guy…" I started, but the look he gave me made me step back.

"For god's sake, Alice. Not now!" I threw him a look of death before storming back into the control centre.

"Miss Kane!" Sinclair called, waving at me from his desk, "We've managed to locate where the 100 have landed."

I rolled my eyes, before joining him at a map, "Well, 98 now."

He glared at me, but I ignored it, "Well? Where are they?"

Pointing to a spot on the map, I pulled up the simulation software and started plugging in numbers. I'd almost finished when my dad walked into the control centre sporting an expression of pure anger.

"Wow…" Sinclair muttered under his breath, "He woke up on the wrong side of the Ark."

I returned his earlier glare, snapping, "He catapulted his daughter onto a radiation soaked planet in a 100 year old space ship with a group of criminal kids and someone shot his friend. He's allowed to be in a bad mood."

Sinclair held up his hands, not wanting to get on my bad side. Being Kane's daughter on a day like today gave me a bit of weight to throw around. Dad, however, had other ideas.

"Alice!" He called from across the room, where he was pretending to look at some figures from the landing, "A word please."

I folded my arms as I stood in front of him, still annoyed at his reaction to the Bellamy Blake news, "Dad…"

"Alice! That is enough!" He said in an undertone, "Do not make me regret bringing you in on this project. I can very easily revoke your security clearance."

I nodded, "But Dad… Bellamy…"

"We will talk about why you went looking for that criminal later." He said shortly, looking up at Lily's stats.

"Do you not think it's weird how…" I began, but he cut me off.

"Alice, I don't want to hear anything else about Bellamy Blake." Dad looked tired again, "Now, please go work on something that will help your sister."

I thought about arguing, but if he threw me off the project I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Lily, "Okay…"

He pulled me into his side and kissed my temple, "Thank you sweetheart."

On my way back over to my makeshift desk, I thought about the last couple of hours. There were more than 2000 people aboard the Ark and somehow, in less than an hour, Shumway had managed to identify Bellamy as the shooter. "That is so dodgy", I murmured sitting down and looking through my simulations.

"What is?" Sinclair asked, tweaking my input numbers over my shoulder.

Quickly, I replied, "Nothing."

Bellamy Blake, who was now on the ground with my sister, had supposedly shot the chancellor to get on the dropship. I did not trust Shumway. I may not have liked Bellamy, but I didn't think he was a murderer. After all, he did try and take the fall for Lily. He did try to save her.

_-Six months ago- _

_I trusted my sister entirely, but since the Bellamy Blake incident in the mess hall a couple of days ago, I was worried that she was going to get herself into trouble. That was why I followed her when she snuck out after curfew. She'd been distracted ever since she got back from her shift and she'd avoided my questions about her day. I couldn't even tell what was bothering her anymore, she'd shut me out._

_She met him somewhere on the B-deck and he leant over her as she backed up against the wall. They both looked incredibly cosy and comfortable with their proximity. This was her secret? She was dating Bellamy? Despite it being after curfew, there were quite a few people walking around and I was surprised that my sister was so at ease out in the open with Bellamy. I was slightly hurt. My sister – my twin – hadn't told me about her first relationship, her first kiss. She told me everything.  
Bellamy lifted her chin, moved closer to her and whispered something. She looked away and I frowned. Lily looked close to tears._

"_They know…" I watched my sister's mouth form the words. Okay, who knows what? What was I missing?_

_Her hands were shaking so he grabbed one of them, murmuring something I couldn't decipher. She turned her head towards him, so I couldn't read her lips anymore. He looked like he was trying to reassure her but I couldn't tell from this distance. It could have been an argument._

"_I have to go…" She turned away, walking a couple of steps, so they were now within earshot of me._

"_Wait, Lily!" He grabbed her hand and she reluctantly turned around._

_He spoke softly, but I could still hear him, "We'll figure something out…"_

"_It's too late, Bellamy." She whispered, sadly, "I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry. It's too dangerous."_

_It sounded like they were breaking up and I was all ready to burst from the shadows and kick his ass when my sister spoke again.  
"I'll still check in on Octavia, I promise. I'll find a way of letting you know that she is okay."_

_Bellamy frowned, "I can turn myself in. Say that I threatened you…"_

_She put her hand to his cheek, "No, I can't let you do that… Octavia needs you."_

"_And what about Alice?" He replied, leaning into her hand slightly._

_Lily sighed, "She'll understand…"_

_I couldn't hide in the shadows any longer, "Understand what?"_

_Bellamy and Lily both jumped and he instinctively stepped in front of her. He relaxed when Lily's hand flew to his arm._

"_Ali?" She whispered, staring at me in horror, "What are you doing? You shouldn't be here!"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Neither should you… Dad is going to kill you when he finds out about him."_

_She looked up at Bellamy, "Dad is not going to find out about him."_

"_Lily, I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were seeing him." I exclaimed, and she stepped closer to me, shushing me as she did. I lowered my voice, "I mean your first boyfriend?"_

_They both cringed, "He's…" Lily covered her eyes with her hand, "Ali, he's not my boyfriend."_

_I raised my eyebrows, but the fear in Lily's face made me stop, "Lily, what's going on?"_

_She jumped as a door slammed, "Ali… You can't be here… You need to go…" We heard some thundering footsteps; Guard boots. Lily grabbed my hand, "Alice, you need to get out of here now…"_

_Bellamy pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head, "Lily, you could go with her…"_

_She looked up at him sadly, "You need to go too…"_

"_Not a chance, Gemini," He whispered back and a slight smile crossed her lips._

"_Lily!" I begged, watching tears stream down my sister's face. _

"_Ali, NOW!" She screamed, hysterically. She pulled away from Bellamy, but he held onto her arm._

"_Lily Kane!" Someone shouted and we were surrounded by guards, all pointing guns at us. Bellamy tried to pull Lily back but she was too stubborn._

"_Stand down," I heard a familiar voice and watched my father walk sternly through the group of guards. "Lily… I really hope you have an explanation for this…"_

_Lily looked at him with pleading eyes, her voice breaking, "Daddy, please get Alice out of here."_

_He nodded at one of his guards, who grabbed me and started pulling me away from her. "NO! LILY! DAD! LET GO OF ME! WHAT IS GOING ON?"_

"_Ali, shhh…." Lily pleaded as I was dragged away._

"_Lily Kane…" One of the guards started._

_Bellamy stepped forward, "Wait! It wasn't her… It was me! I forced her…"_

"_Bellamy, I can't let you do this… Not for me." She whispered, turning away from the guard and putting her hands behind her back. I drowned out the rest of her words to him, as the guard slipped a tie around her wrists. _

"_LILY! NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DADDY! STOP THEM…" I screamed, struggling against the guy who was holding me._

_Lily said something else and a needle was plunged into my neck. My words became very slurred as my body slumped into the arms of the guard, "No… Lily… Let her go…"_

_The last thing I saw before I passed out was my sister kissing Bellamy Blake's cheek._

* * *

_Lily_

Clarke as putting together a group to go to Mount Weather and I had adopted my sister's thundercloud expression as I started patching up some of the kids who were injured. Bellamy had really pissed me off with his speech about the privileged and now he was ordering everyone around like he was in charge. I muttered profanities under my breath as I checked Wells' ankle. He'd gotten into a fight with Murphy after I stormed off.

"Lil?" I looked up to see Clarke, determined as always, "Are you going to come with us?"

I contemplated it for a moment, it would be nice to get out and see the area, but, "I still have a few more kids to patch up… Landing injuries… Besides someone needs to make sure that no one sticks a knife into Wells when he's not looking."

"Hey!" Wells protested, but I silenced him by rotating his ankle again.

She looked disappointed and worried, "Are you sure, Lil?" She glanced over to Bellamy, who was lecturing Octavia about something. I followed her gaze.

I nodded, forcing a smile, "I'll be fine… I should probably keep an eye on him as well. He is serious trouble."

"You are going to have to tell me that story when I get back." She muttered, watching Octavia kiss Bellamy's cheek as he gave her permission to go to Mount Weather, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Be careful!" I called after her as she hurried after Octavia to join Finn, Monty and Jasper. I was making a point of learning all of the kid's names before the sun went down, "That goes for all of you!" I looked down at Wells, "It's just a sprain; it'll be back to normal in a couple of days."

"Thanks, Lily."

I thought about what Clarke had said to him before she left and added my own advice, "You really need to keep your head down Wells."

The dropship was a total mess after the landing and I started going through the lower level, looking for supplies. There wasn't even a medical kit but there were sheets that we could use as hammocks. The seatbelts might prove to be useful. _Bloody hell, they really left us with nothing._ I didn't know much about communication systems, but even I could confirm what Wells had told us. There were wires frayed in all directions.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Gemini…" Bellamy said, causing me to jump. The dropship was deserted up until that point and I was enjoying my moment of peace.

I frowned, "Oh yeah? Nice try, I have work to do…" I still hadn't forgiven him for his stupid comment about the privileged.

"Aww, come on Lily! Is this about what I said to Princess?"

"Her name is Clarke." I said shortly, ripping a couple of sheets to form bandages, punctuating my sentences with a rip, "She is my friend. And I am busy. So please, go find someone else to bother."

"Your choice, Gemini," He said smarmily, "If you'd rather not have my company."

I rolled my eyes. Bellamy had called me Gemini since he found out that I was a twin. He enjoyed reminding me about how unfair it was that my sister could live happily on the Ark when Octavia had to hide under the floor for sixteen years.

"Wait, Bellamy!" I called, remembering our earlier conversation, "What did you do to get on the dropship?"

He winked at me as he walked away, "Wouldn't you love to know, Lily."

I let out an angry breath as I ripped the last bandage. _When had he become such an asshole?_

* * *

**A.N.**

**Well that was an unintentionally long chapter, but I actually enjoyed it. I love having more questions than answers, like what was Lily saying before she got arrested, why were they pretending to be dating, why did Bellamy become such an asshole so quickly, why exactly was Lily arrested, why does Alice distrust Shumway?**

**All of these questions will be answered eventually.**

**Next chapter will make a huge impact on Lily and Bellamy's friendship and I'm going to start introducing the POV of other characters, like Bellamy and Octavia.**

**Please review **

**~C.I xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6 - Whatever the hell we want

**GEMINI**

_Everyone knows about the Ark Twins, Lily and Alice. The Doctor and the Mechanic. The girl they didn't float for breaking the law and the girl who saved the Ark. Now separated between the Ark and the Ground, can the girls survive without one another to rely on?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6– Whatever the Hell We Want.**

_Alice_

I didn't know much about radiation and its effects on the human body, but when Murphy and Mbege's monitors started screaming and their tiles went blank with no warning even I could see that it wasn't radiation. My father seemed to think otherwise and was obsessively looking at Lily's monitor.

I rolled my eyes, "Dad… Why don't you wait for Dr Griffin to come back? She can explain what happened…"

Abby had been in surgery for 12 hours and looked exhausted when she walked back into the control room. Callie asked her how the chancellor was doing and I was surprised at how much of my sister's mannerisms came from her mentor.

"Ask me again if he makes it through the night." Lily was always saying stuff like that.

She looked over at me expectantly and I held up two fingers.

"Who else did we lose?"

I opened my mouth but was interrupted, "Murphy and Mgebe, both named John."

"Neither was injured during landing." My dad interjected, cutting me off again.

I didn't bother trying to speak after I was cut off the third time, "I concur, something else killed these two."

Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention back to the simulations that I was running. I wasn't coming up with any solutions, because of how ancient some of the technology on the dropship was. It was a serious Frankenstein creation, taking whatever spare parts from the 12 stations that were needed and available. I knew from experience that pieces from the former-Venezuelan international space station weren't particularly compatible with the retrorockets from the USA. How more prisoners didn't die in the crash was a mystery to me.

"Mr Sinclair, sir?" I knew that I was skating on very thin ice, so I figured sugar-coating everything would ensure that I could at least keep an eye on Lily for longer.

"Just Sinclair, Miss Kane." He countered, not taking his eye off his readings from the landing. While I was trying to figure out what damage was caused in the crash, he was trying to figure out what caused it.

"Well, just Alice then." We lapsed back into silence, pausing only to check calculations with one another or exchange a look when my father was being a moron.

Every so often, I snuck a glance at my sister's monitor terrified that her screen might go black when I wasn't looking. Even though he was trying to maintain his façade of 'fearless leader', I caught my dad looking too and for a moment, every time he looked, his face softened and his eyes betrayed his fear.

"Please be okay, Lily." I whispered, under my breath, "Please stay alive."

* * *

_Lily_

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Wells' yell, and groaned. I'd tried to ignore the shouts of delight as the kids took off their wrist bands, our only link to The Ark but as soon as I heard Wells, I knew that there would be trouble. For the most part he'd managed to keep his head down all day, and now I had to go stop him from doing something stupid.

"Oh for god's sake," I muttered as I walked down the ramp of the drop ship, listening to them chanting. "This isn't _Lord of the Bloody Flies."_

_WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANT... WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANT._

"Well, look who it is..." Bellamy smirked as I pushed my way through the chanting crowd to where he and Wells' were standing, "Come to grace us with your presence, have we?"

"Oh, Bellamy, shut up…" I shot back, "This is getting ridiculous. Just stop this, before someone gets hurt."

"She's right, Bellamy." Wells chimed in, "We're wasting time here, we need to start building an infrastructure."

"Oooooohhh, an_ infrastructure_?!" Bellamy taunted, "Listen here, Little Chancellor. You really think I'm just going to move aside so that you and your people can take over again."

"Excuse me?" Wells asked incredulously, "My people?"

"Wells," I warned, putting my hand on his shoulder, "Just leave it…"

Wells stepped forward, "Need I remind you that Lily is the only reason that _you _didn't die when they found your sister…"

"Yeah, great job she did with that… My mother was still floated." Bellamy sneered back at him.

"That was her own fault…"Wells began, but I pulled him back.

"Wells don't bother," I glared back at Bellamy, "He isn't worth it…"

"I mean… We all know who really pulls the strings on the Ark, Lily…"

"Don't even go there Blake." Wells glared.

Bellamy laughed, cruelly, "Come on, Wells. Everyone knows that your dad has no backbone."

"Bellamy! That's enough." I demanded, not entirely sure as to why I was fighting back tears, "What the hell happened to you? We've been on the ground for less than a day and you've turned into a complete jackass; what the _fuck _did you do to get on that dropship?"

"Ohhh… Look at _this_ little Princess, trying to enforce her daddy's laws! Because the rules don't apply to you, do they Lily? Well, we don't have to follow Daddy's rules anymore! Down here we can do whatever the hell we want."

I shook my head, as he started with that again, "For god's sake Bellamy! Get a grip! You think that taking some metal bracelets off and having some kids repeat what you say puts you in charge? You don't know the first thing about being a leader!"

"What and you do? Because you watched your Daddy suck the air out of people's lungs and sat in your little privileged throne with your sister, that suddenly makes you the perfect person to lead a bunch of _peasants_ like us…!"

"Bellamy, stop making this into an 'us and them'…"

"… You sound just like him." I ignored the murmur of agreement, "We don't need you down here, Lily. You're not in charge anymore."

"Oh my god!" I threw up my hands, "I don't even know why I'm arguing with you. This is pathetic."

I turned on my heel and pushed my way back through the crowd, heading for the dropship. I hadn't noticed my hands in a fist until I felt my nails digging into my palms.

"Lily! Wait…" Bellamy called, catching my arm and forcing me to stop, "I didn't mean…"

I held up my hand, painting a look of pure disgust on my face, "Screw you, Bellamy."

"Lily, I…"

I cut him off, "You know what Bellamy? You want to be in charge? I really don't care. Just enjoy your "Whatever the hell we want" attitude while it lasts, because I am not going to stick around to watch it blow up in your face."

I turned to leave but stopped myself, "And as for Octavia. I risked my life, several times, to save her… I did _everything _in my power to keep your secret and this is the thanks I get? Did you know that they were going to float her? I had to _beg_ my father not to let that happen, and for what? For you to throw it back in my face at the first opportunity you got? What the hell happened to you? You are such an asshole Bellamy Blake and I wish…" He grabbed my wrist, using it to pull me closer. I struggled against his grip, seeing his intentions, "Don't you dare…"

He cut me off by crushing his lips to mine, tightly weaving his hand through my hair, holding me to him. I was paralysed for a moment, mesmerised by his touch. Despite his tough exterior, he was so gentle. I pushed him off and slapped him across the cheek. He sucked in his teeth and I shook my hand out, his face was surprisingly hard. I caught my breath from where he had winded me with his kiss and tried to regain my composure.

"Screw you…" I repeated, pulling my wrist from his grasp and stormed away, just as the sky opened. I listened to the cheers of the kids as they were doused in water.

Stopping at the foot of the dropship and looking up towards the sky, I allowed the rain to cover my face, rubbing my lips slightly. I could still feel Bellamy on my lips, taste him even. I closed my eyes and ran my hands over my hair. For a moment, I forgot about Bellamy.

I forgot about the group of total idiots who believed his nonsense.

I forgot about Clarke and Wells.

I even forgot about Alice.

"_Wow." _ I whispered, "_This place is amazing."_

* * *

_Alice_

_I dreamt that it was raining. I was standing in the middle of a forest, my arms spread out away from me, feeling the water over as much of my skin as I could.  
"Alice?"  
I turned around and found Lily; she was mimicking my stances, arms wide out, her head back. She was grinning and laughing. I blinked and she was lying on the floor of the forest, covered in blood. I dropped to my knees and tried to find the source of the bleeding._

"_Alice?" I collapsed forward, "Alice… honey_…Wake up"

I jolted upright, as my father touched my shoulder, one side of my face feeling slightly numb from where it had been resting on the desk, "What? Is everything okay? Is it Lily?"

With lightning speed, I spun around to look at the monitors; Lily's was still on the board, a few of the bars on her chart showing green. "Lily is fine, Alice. You just fell asleep."

I put my hand to my head, only just waking up. I looked around; some of the technicians were staring at me, "I'm sorry… I just… I'll get back to work."

"No, Alice. You've been working for hours. Go get some rest. I'll get a guard to escort you back home." My dad's expression softened slightly as he rubbed my shoulder.

I rubbed my face, squinting down at the calculations I'd been working on, "It's fine… I'll…"

"Alice, you're exhausted. You can't help Lily if you're barely awake." I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to back down.

"It's not like I'm going to be able to sleep anyway…"

He interrupted me, "Alice…"

I pushed back the chair, "Fine! I'm going!"

Shumway walked me back to our quarters and I kept a small distance away him; the guy creeped me out. He followed me right up to the door and waiting until he heard me lock it, until he marched off. The chair was still tipped over from where my father had kicked it. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

I fell asleep the moment I crawled into my bunk.

* * *

**A.N - Apologies for how long it's taken me to update; I've just been really lazy with my writing. I started re-watching Season 1 yesterday, so that inspired me to crack out this fic again. Sorry for the fairly boring chapter. I'm going to drift slightly away from canon and the tv series. The same things will happen, possibly in a slightly different order and the focus will obviously be on the twins. I will start writing Chapter 7 tonight and hopefully I will have that up by tomorrow.**

**Please review, I really appreciate it.**

**Love as always.**

**~ C.I **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 - On the Ark

**GEMINI**

_Everyone knows about the Ark Twins, Lily and Alice. The Doctor and the Mechanic. The girl they didn't float for breaking the law and the girl who saved the Ark. Now separated between the Ark and the Ground, can the girls survive without one another to rely on?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 – On the Ark.**

_Alice _

The control room was eerily silent when I got there the next morning. Everyone was avoiding my father's eye contact, flinching when he spoke and Callie was shooting daggers at him, through her tears. I frowned as I did a quick headcount, checking the monitors as I did. We'd lost 10 more overnight, including Wells. I cautiously approached my dad, "What's going on? Where's Abby?"

Callie sniffled and I tried to read her expression. My dad just looked murderous.

"Doctor Griffin has been detained. She will answer for her crimes"

I stuttered, "Wait… What? What happened?"

Callie looked up sadly, but my father spoke over him, "She exceeded the maximum medical supplies allowed per patient."

"What the _hell, _Dad? Are you insane? You can't float Abby!" Callie reached out to try and calm me as my protests became louder but I shrugged her off.

"It's already been decided, Alice. Her execution is set for 30 minutes from now."

I folded my arms and stepped up to him, glaring as I did, "No! You can't just execute everyone who disagrees with you!"

"Young lady, you watch yourself!" My dad replied, his anger bubbling to the surface, "I will revoke your clearance if you carry on like this."

I turned on my heel and marched back out of the control room, "I'm not going to let you do this, Dad! You can't do this!"

"ALICE!" I heard him yell after me as I ran down the corridor, heading for the medical bay.

Jackson was checking on the Chancellor as I hurtled through the ward. "Alice! Calm down, this is a ward!"

"We need to do something!" I breathed, looking at Thelonious' monitors and charts. "We can't let my father kill her! How is he doing?"

"Well, he made it through the night and his numbers are improving… but I don't know how he can help." Jackson checked some of the Chancellor's tubes, "He hasn't woken up from the anaesthesia yet."

I rolled a stool next to Jaha's hospital bed, close to his head and took his hand, "Chancellor Jaha? I don't know if you can hear me… I know you've been through hell and you are probably in a lot of pain. But we need you. Abby is about to be floated; she broke the law saving your life."

Wiping a tear from my cheek, I looked up at Jackson who was watching me with intrigue, "So, Thelonious… Please. Wake up. You have to stop my dad. You're the only one who can stop this."

Jackson had walked around the bed and placed his hand on my shoulder. "We should go, we only have ten minutes."

"No, we can't be out of time. I can't let him do this." I knew that Lily absolutely loved her mentor and I had always admired her, but I couldn't explain the tears that were flowing down my cheeks.

"Alice. Come on. We need to get to the airlock." I took one last look at the Chancellor and leant down right next to his ear.

"Please… we need you."

xxx

Callie had her arms around Abby's neck when we arrived at the airlock and Jackson hurried over to them. I decided to make one last attempt at trying to convince my father.

"Daddy, please. Don't do this. Abby is the only one who can figure this all out. Please. You don't have to do this."

My father folded his arms, watching Abby, "Our laws are there for a reason, Alice. You have to understand that."

Abby reached out her hand to me and I wrapped my arms around her, feeling very small, "I'm so sorry Abby. I tried."

"You're all he has left, Alice. You're the only one who he'll listen to. Watch them for me." She pulled back, kissed my forehead and walked into the airlock.

I backed away from my father, finding surprising comfort holding onto Callie, who was sobbing.

"JACKSON! See if you can reverse engineer the wristbands for communication. Talk to Sinclair! Ali, help him! Nod if you understand." The airlock doors sealed her in and I forced my head to move. Clenching my eyes tightly and waiting for that all too familiar 'whoosh', I found myself muttering under my breath, "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry."

"STOP!"

xxx

I hadn't spoken to my father all day, still angry at him for trying to float Abby. I'd given the Chancellor a briefing on the work I had been doing and had started working with Jackson and Sinclair on using the wristbands to communicate with the kids on the ground. We were muttering quietly about it in the mess hall when Raven Reyes marched up to me.

"Birdy." I nodded at her as she sat own opposite me.

She had a determined, 'up-to-no-good' expression across her face that I recognised all too well, "Okay Wonderland. Your father is on the council. What is going on with the Skybox?"

"I'm sorry Raven. I don't know any more than you do." I was a terrible liar and she knew that, but Jackson's nod out of the corner of my eye told me that I was convincing.

She reached over to steal something off my tray but I batted her hand away, "So you know about this virus outbreak in lock-up?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I haven't been able to visit Lily."

"Something is going on. And I'm going to find out what it is." I rolled my eyes after her.

xxx

Jackson, Abby and I were looking at the data from the wrist bands and while they looked at the reasons behind the transmission terminating, I was trying to understand how they worked. I rolled my eyes at the clanging coming from one of the air ducts.

"What's breaking now?"

Abby rushed over to the air duct and pulled Raven down, "Apparently you have a thing for air ducts."

She folded her arms and looked at the monitors, "They're not dying."

Her gaze fell on me, ""Don't know any more than me" Huh?"

I grimaced, "Sorry, Birdy, it was classified."

"What are you talking about Raven?" Abby interrupted, going back to Raven's earlier statement, which got me thinking.

Abby handed her a wristband and she turned it over in her hands then looked up at me, just as I caught onto her thought pattern.

"They're taking them off!" We chorused, smirking at one another.

Jackson frowned, "Why would they do something so reckless?"

Abby shook her head, smiling with a proud look on her face, "Because we told them not to."

After giving Raven a lecture about the sensitivity of the topic and how she couldn't say anything, Abby left for the council meeting. I'd tried to push the meeting to the back of my mind since it was my father lobbying for the Population Reduction Initiative. It was the most extreme and brutal of the solutions to the life support problem, and my father wasn't exactly known for his merciful nature. Instead, I beckoned Raven over the design of the wristbands that I'd been pouring over for the last few hours.

"We've lost all communication with the kids on the ground, so we're looking to see if we can use the wristbands to send a signal down. But according to Sinclair, they weren't designed to receive which is really stupid because they sent them down in a hundred year old dropship that was bound to crash land anyway…"

"Wonderland, you're babbling." Raven interrupted me, looking at the design.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry. Anyway, I was looking at the design and they could probably tinker with it on the ground and send up sort of Morse code signal."

"But then you have the issue of that of…"

"Who's going to tinker?" I nodded, finishing her sentence. I pointed up at the monitor. "I recruited Monty myself, he could maybe do it. Because the wristbands are only functional when they are embedded in their bodies, it's really difficult. It's a stupid design really."

"Damn engineers," she muttered, "This was probably Wick's brain child."

I chuckled, looking back up at the monitor, checking on Lily.

"So, what does all of that mean?" Raven asked and I followed her gaze to a monitor with a face that I recognised. Finn Collins. Her boyfriend.

* * *

**A.N - A fairly boring and short chapter, sorry! The next few chapters are going to be very Lily-centric, so I thought Alice deserved her own chapter. I love the idea that Raven and Alice are friends and often work on projects together. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, please leave more. I really appreciate them**

**~C.I**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8 - On the Ground

**GEMINI**

_Everyone knows about the Ark Twins, Lily and Alice. The Doctor and the Mechanic. The girl they didn't float for breaking the law and the girl who saved the Ark. Now separated between the Ark and the Ground, can the girls survive without one another to rely on?_

* * *

CHAPTER 8 – On the Ground.

_Lily_

I hadn't gotten much sleep, even though I'd ripped up the parachute to make myself a hammock which was more comfortable than the floor of the dropship. I found myself spending most of the night thinking about Bellamy and our kiss. I'd always maintained that there was nothing between us, when I defended myself and my actions to Alice, but last night had made me see it all differently. Sure, I'd kissed him before, but that was part of a cover and that wasn't nearly as intense or passionate. And we'd always been comfortable with body contact and close proximity. We had to be, to ensure that we were never overheard. Maybe it was just anger that he mistook for passion. There is that fine line between love and hate. But what if there was something there, something we'd suppressed for Octavia's protection. There were no rules down here, as Bellamy had so dramatically pointed out many times the night before.

_Oh for goodness sakes, Lily. If you aren't going to sleep, get up and do something useful._

I found Wells a little way away from the dropship, finishing up the graves of the two boys who died in the landing. As I walked up behind him, I picked two flowers to put on top. We had no other way of marking the graves, "Hey… I'm sorry you had to do this on your own."

He looked surprised at the company, and then relaxed when he saw it was me. I handed him the flowers and he put lay them down, wiping the sweat from his brow. In the motion, I noticed his bare wrist.

"It's okay. How are you doing?" I shook my head, ignoring the question and gesturing towards his arm.

"Wells. Where is your wristband?"

Anger flashed across his face as he growled through clenched teeth, consciously touching the bruised and bloodied area of skin, "Ask Blake."

I grabbed him by the other wrist and dragged him back to the dropship, "Oh for god's sake. BELLAMY!"

"Lily, it's okay, will you calm down?" Wells muttered, as we hurried back.

Now it was my turn to talk through clenched teeth, "It is not okay. Where the hell is he? BELLAMY!"

"What do you want, Lily?" He sauntered down the ramp, surveying the chaos that he had allowed, stretching as though he'd just woken up.

"You want to explain this?" I brandished Well's arm, ignoring his groan of discomfort.

He smirked, pleased with himself, "What is there to explain, Gemini?"

"Why are you so intent on taking these damn wristbands off?" A girl walked out of the dropship holding her shirt, pausing to kiss Bellamy. She very deliberately draped herself around him and it was only then I noticed that he was shirtless. I was slightly surprised by how toned he was, struggling to stop my gaze from trailing down his very chiselled abs.

"Is that an offer?" He'd noticed my gaze and raised his eyebrows.

I folded my arms, "Don't even think about it, you jackass!"

"You think you have even the slightest bit of authority down here, Lily? You're not under Daddy's protection anymore." Bellamy pulled a shirt from the pile of clothing in Wells' arms, ignoring his protests.

I clenched my fists, "Oh, I cannot be dealing with this again."

Wells threw the clothes at the ground and watched the prisoners scramble to pick them up, "Is this what you want? Chaos?"

Bellamy looked pleased with himself, "What's wrong with a little chaos?"

I was about to storm away when a scream rang across the camp, "What the…?"

Murphy was holding a girl over the fire as she whimpered; her arms pinned behind her back, her face dangerously close the flames.

"Murphy, what the hell are you doing? Let her go!"

He looked up triumphantly, "Bellamy. Check it out. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first."

Wells ran up to them and pushed Murphy over, pushing the girl away from the fire. He turned to Bellamy, "You can stop this!"

"Stop this? I'm just getting started." Out of nowhere Murphy punched Wells in the jaw. One idiot shouted 'Fight' and before long they were all chanting, while Wells and Murphy shoved each other around. I pulled the girl up, away from the fight and set her down on a nearby log to compose herself. Then I stormed over to Bellamy and punched his arm.

"Bellamy, this is enough! Stop this madness before someone gets hurt."

He smiled, enjoying the chaos he was creating; "Now why would I stop this? It's just getting interesting."

I threw my hands up, "Fine! Wells, stop it!"

I turned back to the fight surprised that Wells had the upper hand. He had Murphy on the ground and was smashing his head into the ground.

"WELLS!" He stopped, as Murphy's head fell dazed to one side. I sighed as Murphy got up brandishing a knife that he'd made from a broken piece of dropship, muttering under my breath, "This is ridiculous."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Bellamy stepped between them, holding his hand out to stop Murphy from slicing holes in Wells. Then, he held up a knife and I cringed, "Fair fight."

Bellamy looked up at me, almost gleefully and I threw him a pleading look, shaking my head and mouthing, "Bellamy… _Please!"_

I started forward, but someone grabbed my arm and held me back. I struggled, until a familiar voice muttered quietly, "Lily. Don't get involved. You'll get hurt."

Defeated, I tried to twist my arm out of the very tight grip, "Fine. Can I please have my arm back, Nate?" He released his hold on me and I replied with a huff and a very sarcastic, 'Thank you."

The clearing had descended into utter chaos when Clarke's voice echoed around the trees, "Wells! Let him go!"

Her expression said it all. Something was very wrong. Octavia was limping, Jasper was missing and they all looked petrified. Bellamy beat me to Octavia and wrapped his arms around her, fussing. I instead checked the gash on Wells' arm, motioning for him to take his jacket off so that I could look at it.

Everyone was muttering in confusion as Clarke explained what had happened. Then she noticed Wells' lack of wristband.

"Don't bother," I muttered, "I've already had a go. O, let me take a look at your leg… Are you okay?"

I reached out to Octavia as Bellamy stepped forward to confront Clarke and I listened to the pair of them give booming speeches across the clearing. Bellamy, as always, was ever so charismatic and was met with cheers. Clarke gave up and skulked off, closely followed by Finn.

"Octavia, what happened?" Bellamy was back and I sighed, exasperated.

"The others said it looked like a giant snake." She was still shaking, so I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It should be alright. Just keep it clean and it shouldn't get infected. God, I'd kill for some moonshine right now."

She looked surprised and cracked a smile, "Seriously, Lily?"

I managed to force a laugh, "No, it'll work as an anti-bacterial." I turned to Bellamy, "Although if you keep that crap up, I'm going to need it to tolerate you. You are an absolute _idiot. _These are a bunch of kids that have lived in a tin can up in space their entire lives. They're not strong; they're _kids._ Are you going to defend us against hundreds, maybe thousands of grounders with your one gun and six bullets?"

Octavia tried not to look impressed as Bellamy's ego deflated ever so slightly. I tucked my arm around Monty's and guided him away from the crowd, feeling slightly proud of myself, "Tell me exactly what happened."

xxx

Clarke and I had agreed that I would stay at the dropship and try to establish some sort of order to the place. She had been met with protests from Monty when she suggested he stayed behind as well.

I gave him a knowing look, "Monty, you were recruited by my sister and I know for a fact that she wouldn't have picked you if you weren't good. Besides, I need you to make some of that infamous moonshine of yours."

Clarke nodded in agreement, "And Clarke, I know he's an ass, but take Bellamy with you. He's got a gun. Besides, I might actually be able to get something done here with him gone. Just… Bring Jasper back and try to not kill any of these idiots while you're out there. Contrary to popular belief, they might actually be quite useful here."

She gave me a weak smile then turned to Finn as he came into the dropship, "Hey you ready to go?"

Finn had scooped up one of the discarded wristbands from next to the fire and he handed it to Monty as he climbed up to the second level of the dropship. His expression told me that he did not want to go with Clarke on the rescue mission and I gritted my teeth. _This would be good._

xxx

I stood on the ramp of the dropship, once the rescue part had left and stuck my fingers between my lips. The shrill whistle echoed across the camp and they all cringed as they heard it, turning to me expectantly. Now it was my turn for the convincing speech.

"Alright everyone, listen up! We've had a fun couple of days on the ground, but if there are grounders out there, we need to start working as a team. Down here, all we have is each other, regardless of where we came from on the Ark. If we want to survive down here, we have to put aside our differences and work together." I was shocked at the murmurs of agreement and nodding heads, "So, what do you say we start making this place into home?!"

I smiled, feeling colour prick my cheeks as applause arose around the group, "Now I know that Bellamy said, down here there are no rules, but I'm making one. Pair up! No one is to go anywhere on their own. Is that clear? If there are grounders out there, I don't want to lose anyone because they wandered off."

_God, I am such a mother. _I thought, looking around the group and mentally dividing them into groups. "Right, Nate, Atom. I am putting you two in charge of building a wall around the camp - use the fallen trees." I pointed at the stronger looking guys, "Will you guys please help them?" _I really need to learn everyone's names._ "Harper, Fox, Roma, could you two strip the inside of the drop ship, find anything that could be useful: insulation, the seat belts. Charlotte, have a look at the parachute, see if you can cut it up for tents or something. Monroe, you go with her. Can you guys split up and search the area, don't go more than twenty minutes away. Look for a water source; see if there is anything edible, that sort of thing. The rest of you, let's try and clean up this area. Put any bits of dropship on a pile here and trees and things on the other side."

Octavia made her way up the ramp towards me, "What about me?"

I sighed, looking at the gash on her leg, "Just stay out of trouble. Please. And stay off that leg. The last thing I need is your brother on my case."

She huffed and continued passed me, then paused, "Lily? I'm sorry he's being such a dick. God knows what his problem is."

xxx

We'd made progress on the camp by the time that the group returned with Jasper. I'd been sitting down with one of the scout groups, marking out the areas that they'd been on Clarke's map.  
"Someone get Lily!" I heard Clarke call as they came through our makeshift gate.

As I hurried over to them, I yelled out for hot water and clean bandages, "Get him into the drop ship…"

Monty came up beside me, weakly muttering, "Is he…"

Clarke tried to match my pace as I followed Finn and Wells into the dropship, "He's alive."

I watched his chest rise and fall, his breathing ragged and reached for his neck to take his pulse, "Barely…"

I'd ignored Bellamy and Murphy when they'd come in after Clarke, my attention on Jasper but when I heard a cheer rise behind me, I turned around to see a group huddled around them, "What's that about?"

"Wells shot a panther." Clarke said shortly and I could tell that they were still not on the best of terms. I made a mental note to talk to both of them when Jasper was stable.

I let out a sigh of relief, "This lot have been complaining about being hungry."

We'd climbed up to the second level of the dropship, where Monty had been working on the wristbands and the boys lay Jasper down. I could hear people talking around me, but I was too focused on my examination of Jasper and I muttered my observations under my breath. "The wound has been cauterised. What the hell is this poultice? Why would they attack him and then try and save him? Damn, I need some alcohol."

xxx

After what felt like hours, I'd managed to stabilise Jasper's condition and clambered down the ladder after Clarke, who seemed to be routed in shock on the ramp. "He's stable for now. I'd kill for some actual medical supplies, a clean OR…" I trailed off, when I noticed her glossed over expression and followed her eye line.

"They're taking off their bracelets for food?" Clarke asked in disbelief, "I won't do it." I set my jaw, ignoring Finn as he told her she wouldn't have to.

I walked up to Bellamy and poked him square in the chest, glaring up at him, "You are unbelievable."

"Hungry, Gemini?" He asked, grabbed my wrist and watching the fire dance on the metal of the band, "You know the drill."

"You're not getting my wrist band, you asshole." I wretched my hand from his grasp and stalked over to where Octavia was sitting. I noticed that she was still wearing her wrist band, but of course Bellamy had given her a skewer of meat.

"Your brother is…" I huffed as I sat down next to her; I paused, as she looked at me expectantly, "I am not going to finish that sentence."

She held out the stick to me, "Do you want some?"

I shook my head, "No I'm fine. I should probably go check on Jasper."

"I get it, you know?" She said, as I stood up, "Why you don't want to take your bracelet off."

I looked over to where Bellamy was supervising more bracelet removals, "I wish he would. I mean, he knows that you're okay because he's down here with you. This is the only thing telling my sister that I'm alive and okay." I felt my voice crack a little as I imagined Alice watching my monitor like a hawk, "After everything I did for him, I wish he'd just get it."

She reached out and squeezed my hand and I leant over and kissed the top of her head, "Let me know if you need anything…"

She nodded and as I turned back towards the dropship, I found Bellamy watching us closely.

"Lily!" He called, and I rolled my eyes, "Wait."

He was holding out a portion of meat and I shook my head, "I don't want your pity food, Bellamy."

"You know this whole experience would be a lot easier on both of us if you just took off that damn wristband."

"No Bellamy! You don't get it. Your family is down here. You can see that Octavia is okay. The rest of us don't have that luxury. People like Clarke and Wells and Miller, their parents will know what's going on. They'll be watching the screens, checking if their kids are okay. What about kids like Dax or Fox or Stacey? What if they've told their parents that their kids are dead? What about…"

"Alice?" he finished, his expression had softened from when he'd gripped my wrist.

"I need her to know that I'm okay." He nodded, holding out the skewer towards me.

"Will you just take the food, Lily?" I did so grudgingly and took a careful bite, not sure what to expect. He watched me and I followed his gaze down to my wristband, "Bellamy, why are you so afraid of the Ark coming down? What did you do?"

He stiffened and made to turn away, "It doesn't matter."

I made a noise of protest and reached out to grab the front of his shirt. It balled up in my fist and I pulled him away from the crowd, "Oh no, you don't… Bellamy… You can tell me."

He looked down at my fist, eyebrows raised in amusement, "Lily, it's not important. You don't need to know."

"Ah no, come on Bellamy, I'm a big girl. I'm sure I can handle it." I refused to back down and he could see that in my eyes. He seemed torn, fighting an internal battle until finally,

"I shot the chancellor."

My fist slacked and for a moment my palm rested on his chest before it fell in shock. My mouth moved but no sound came out, like I'd forgotten how to speak, "You did what?"

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you, because of the way that you are looking at me right now."

I felt frozen, staring up at Bellamy in horror. My body seemed to involuntary lean away from him, which considering my feet were routed in place, made me feel particularly unstable. I couldn't speak.

"Lily. Say something."

I stumbled backwards over a tree route, but caught myself, "I'm going to go check on Jasper."

It took every ounce of control I had not to sprint away from Bellamy and I didn't realise that I was holding my breath until I had reached Jasper's side and gasped, pulling in all the oxygen I could. Monty was still tinkering with the wristbands, keeping an eye on Jasper and I held out the skewer of meat to him.

"Monty, you need to eat something."

He gratefully took the food, and I noticed my hand shaking as he did. He noticed too, "Are you okay, Lily?"

I forced a nod, pulling my knees up to my chest and trying to stop myself from shivering, but I couldn't shake a thought from my head.

_Bellamy was a killer._

* * *

**A.N. So from a short chapter, to a long one. :) I'm becoming very aware of how I'm dragging two episodes into far too many chapters but I do love this show. Please let me know what you all think of this chapter! I love getting all your lovely reviews!**

**~C.I**

**xoxo**


End file.
